Stream Warriors Wikia talk:Character Art/Accepted 1
Warrior Blanks- Approved Here's a blank. Tigerbird (talk) 00:12, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Is this male or female? XXSunstreamXx (talk) 00:14, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Female. Tigerbird (talk) 00:19, April 7, 2015 (UTC) There is a dot above her ear- other than that it's awesome XXSunstreamXx (talk) 00:27, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Re-up Tigerbird (talk) 00:57, April 7, 2015 (UTC)sxyyfev CBA time! This was approved super fast! XXSunstreamXx (talk) 03:00, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Approved 04:15, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Ivymoon (K) ~ Approved What I think my little kitty should be, comments? 18:11, April 09, 2015 (UTC) Am I allowed to comment on this? Anyways, blur the shading a biiiiit more. It looks a liiiiiitle hard-edged Just on my screen, though 20:17, April 09, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups 21:33, April 09, 2015 (UTC) Make the left forepaw a little more white 21:35, April 09, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups 23:59, April 09, 2015 (UTC) This looks lovely... I actually cannot find anything to fault... CBA? 00:14, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Approved~ Sorry I have been inactive... (School and stuff) XXSunstreamXx (talk) 00:25, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Moonkit (K) ~ Approved Yep, her tail is that dark… 05:49, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Blur the shading a lot, and I can't see the base color of her tail. 22:05 Sat Apr 11 22:05, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups Completely redid the shading 00:43, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I still think the shading can be blurred more, but other than that it's fine 04:30, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups 04:41, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I think this is good, CBA? 04:42, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I thought it could be approved /after/ 24 hours or are the rules different here? If you ask me I'd actually say this needs more eye depth...sorry... 14:50, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Ok… scratch that. ~☾ Sunstream~Reality is an Illusion! ☾ 14:50, April 12, 2015 (UTC) There is a lot of pink waste on the shoulder and back and please smooth out the shading on the back. ~☾ Sunstream~Reality is an Illusion! ☾ 14:50, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups 21:55, April 12, 2015 (UTC) CBA again? 21:56, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Approved :T ~☾ Sunstream~Reality is an Illusion! ☾ Nightshadow (K) ~ Approved I wonder how many kits we'll see until another blank is uploaded to the PCA page… And Flash said he'd like Nightshadow to be short-furred, btw 05:49, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Nice! The edges of the shading on the belly and leg need to be blurred. What happened to Tiger's blank? 14:36, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups 00:43, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I thought Tiger was making warrior blank? This cat's a kit… 04:28, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Smooth out the shading a bit 04:42, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups 04:47, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Lighten up the base pelt color more so the lineart is visible 05:02, April 12, 2015 (UTC) The earpink is leaking on the left ear, you can see it on the body 05:03, April 12, 2015 (UTC) On both ears, actually 05:04, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups 05:08, April 12, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 05:09, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry but can you please add more eye depth? 14:54, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups In my opinion if I add any more eye depth then the eye will look like it has two colors 21:55, April 12, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 21:56, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Ok, Approved ~☾ Sunstream-Reality is an Illusion! ☾ 21:56, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Etherapaw (A) ~ Approved YES. I KNOW. IT SUCKS. 22:05 Sat Apr 11 22:05, April 11, 2015 (UTC) No need for caps. The pupil placement is a little… strange? Also, the eye shading is different in each eye, I suggest you change it so it's the same. And yes, I know the light source has an effect, but it should still be roughly the same 00:19, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Lighten up and blur/smudge the shading more, it looks dark 05:02, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded~ 13:14 Sun Apr 12 CBA ~☾ Sunstream~Reality is an Illusion! ☾ 14:45, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but I think the left eye pupil placement still looks a little strange, and I think you should define the light on the chest and underbelly I think that it looks all shading atm… 21:36, April 12, 2015 (UTC) re-ups And for the record, I am not redoing the pupils. To me, they're absolutely fine. 22:14 Sun Apr 12 22:14 Sun Apr 12 (UTC) CBA, agian? 23:15, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ~Approved, and if anyone is wondering why I'm approving images it's because QB promoted me to sr mentor, but her internet is acting strange so she told me at school 06:22, April 17, 2015 (UTC)